


Be Okay

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson Friendship, Cooper finds out about the shooting, Shooting Star, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: Cooper finds out about the school shooting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the episode Shooting Star, so there will be mentions of school shootings and death (there is no actual character death). There will also be a brief mention of abuse.

Cooper was preparing for an audition when he got the text.

_"We're stuck in the choir room. We heard gunshots outside. Everyone's okay. I'll keep you posted. - Sam"_

He wondered why Blaine wasn't the one to text him. He had to be okay, right? Sam said everyone was okay, and if Blaine wasn't, he would have said something. He tried calling Blaine, but nobody picked up. It made sense that he didn't if they were locked down, he probably wasn't allowed to pick up because it would make too much noise. 

There was nothing to worry about, everything was okay.

He tried sending a text instead: _"Hey squirt, I heard what happened. You okay?"_

He waited a few minutes, constantly checking his phone. He didn't have any new notifications, Blaine hadn't even opened the text.

The worst part was, Cooper couldn't remember the last time he saw Blaine, or even spoke to him. He scrolled up through their texts. Their last conversation was over a month ago, and Cooper hadn't been the nicest. He kept scrolling and realized that he was never the one to start the conversation, it was always Blaine. Most of the time, Cooper took a very long time to reply, if he replied at all. He was usually too busy. 

He wished they spoke more. That would definitely have to change if Blaine got out of this.

 _When_. When he got out.

He scrolled back down to the bottom of the conversation. Still no reply, and the text still wasn't opened. It had only been about five minutes, but it felt like so much longer. Sam's text wasn't even ten minutes ago. 

He sent Blaine another text: _"Hey B, you there?"_

Then he texted Sam: _"How's Blaine?"_ He quickly followed it up with another: _"And everyone else."_

Sam replied quickly: _"Don't know. Can't talk right now."_

That couldn't be good.

Even if he wasn't hurt, Blaine must be terrified. He saw how Blaine reacted when their father started yelling, and the worst that would happen then was one of them getting hit.

No matter what, Blaine was doomed.

Whenever their father yelled, Blaine would either be frozen in fear or doing whatever he could to protect Cooper.

If anything happened, Blaine would either not be able to get away in time or jump in front of a bullet for someone else.

Cooper sent another text: _"Blaine?"_

Then he started spamming: _"Are you okay?" "Please answer." "I'm worried." "Say anything." "At least read these." "Anything."_

God, he hoped Blaine's phone was on silent.

In a way, Cooper felt he didn't deserve to know what was going on. Of course, he did care about Blaine. But he never showed it. Blaine probably thought Cooper hated him. And he would never be able to tell him how he really felt.

He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened.

If his texts were the reason they were found.

If he couldn't even remember the last time they saw each other.

If Cooper wasn't sure he'd ever told Blaine how much he loved him.

If Blaine died thinking Cooper hated him.

He knew he had to stop thinking like that. But he couldn't. Not until he knew everything was okay.

He wondered who else knew. If their parents did. Probably not, they were never involved in their kids' lives and he doubted any of Blaine's friends had any way to contact either of them. He only did because he visited Blaine's school once, and got the numbers of Kurt and Sam while he was there since they seemed to be closest to Blaine.

He wondered if Kurt knew. He wanted to text him, just to see if he had more information. He was probably in contact with everyone in the choir room, maybe one of them had told him Blaine was okay. Or maybe Blaine was answering Kurt and not Cooper. It would make sense, Blaine must know Kurt cared. But he decided not to. Maybe he didn't know. He didn't want to be the one to tell him, putting Kurt in the same position of not knowing. 

Finally, his phone went off. Another text, this time from Sam. It was a short video. Cooper pressed play, and Blaine appeared on his screen, hugging his knees tight and crying, his breath shaky. He turned the volume all the way up, but Blaine was still almost too quiet to be heard. Cooper wasn't sure if it was because Blaine was too anxious to say anything, if he was crying too hard, if he was scared that they'd be found if he made too much noise, if he was told to keep it down, or all of the above. But he wished that if someone told him to be quiet, they did it calmly. Cooper had met Mr. Schuester, and he seemed like a good authority figure who cared for his students. Blaine was safe with him. Cooper did manage to make out some of what Blaine said in his video, "Cooper, I love you... Sorry I... I'll be okay, but... But if not, then... It's okay, I promise... I love you..." He sobbed, obviously trying to hold back so he didn't make too much noise. "I miss you, Coop... If I get out of here, can you come home? I miss you... I love you, I'm sorry... That's it. Goodbye, Coop..." The camera turned off.

Cooper replayed the video a few times. Blaine was okay, that was all that mattered. He wished he was there with him. He needed someone to comfort him, and he wasn't sure anyone else would know what to do. He texted Sam back, explaining the best way to help: _"He needs someone. Just be there for him, okay? If you can, promise him you'll be by his side, no matter what. Hug him if he lets you. If not, just stay close. Remind him that he's not alone, everyone in the choir room is there with him and nobody is leaving. Let me know if either of you need anything. I'm here."_

He still wished Blaine would answer him, but after seeing the state he was in, it was obvious why he didn't. He'd get back to him soon. He wasn't alone, Sam was there, and Cooper saw and heard a few others in the background of the video. But the poor kid was still terrified. All Cooper wanted was to comfort him.

He sent Sam another text: _"I'm assuming Blaine is with you. Give him your phone and let him read this. Hey, Blainey. I'm sorry I can't do much to help, but I promise I'll do all I can. And I miss you too, but I'll see you soon. As soon as I know you're okay, I'm booking the first flight I can back to Lima. And you will be okay. You have everyone there with you, and they're not going anywhere. I don't know if you have your phone, but if you do, text me if you need anything. I'm keeping my phone on me until I know you're okay, so I'll answer immediately. I love you so much. So much. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at showing it. But I promise I'll be better. I'll see you soon."_

Cooper sent the message, then reread it a few times. He hid his fear and uncertainty in that message. He had to be strong for Blaine. He had to pretend that the only thing going through his head while he was typing that was that it could be his last words to his brother.

Sam replied to the text confirming that Blaine had read it and it made him feel a bit better. Cooper replied with a message to Sam, feeling bad for being too focused on Blaine to make sure he was okay: _"Thank you for doing this. And if you need anything, or if anyone else in that choir room does, just let me know. I'm here for you. All of you."_

About ten minutes later, Cooper's phone rang. He took a deep breath, a little scared to see who it was. When he looked down and saw Blaine's name on the screen, he quickly picked up. "Hey, Blainey. Is everything okay?" Blaine didn't speak, he just cried into the phone. "You're safe now, don't worry..."

"Can you come home now?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I won't be there for another four hours, at least," Cooper replied. "But I'll get there as soon as possible. I promise." 

"Okay... Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay...I have to go now."

"That's okay. We'll talk when I get home."

"Mhm... Love you."

Cooper smiled a bit. "Love you too." Blaine hung up, but Cooper kept the phone to his ear for a bit longer. Everything was okay. He was safe.

As soon as Cooper walked through the door, Blaine ran over, hugging him tight. He was still crying, and he was even shaking a bit. Cooper held him tight and rubbed his back. "It's okay, squirt... I'm here, it's okay. You're okay, everyone's safe."

Blaine nodded, hugging Cooper tight. "I was so scared..."

"I know you were."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer, I'm sorry I scared you, I just... I was scared, I didn't wanna answer my phone, I didn't wanna make noise because they'd all get mad, and what if something happened and it was all my fault? And my phone was in my bag, and it was on the other side of the room, and I was too scared to go get it..."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything, I managed to get in contact with you. And even if I couldn't, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Now, I'm going to make dinner, I know you're probably not hungry but at least try to eat something. Then we'll do whatever you want. We can watch a movie, talk, go to bed, whatever. Okay?"

"Okay."

For the rest of the night, the two sat on the couch together, with Cooper holding Blaine tight as he explained what happened. The more Blaine spoke, the more Cooper wished he was there to help. But he was grateful that everyone, especially Blaine, made it out okay. That was all that mattered.


End file.
